


Reckless Serenade

by Magpiie



Series: MadMcMoon [1]
Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpiie/pseuds/Magpiie
Summary: "I have no reason for staying, I guess. Except that I want to.""I'm starting to think that sometimes, that's a good enough reason to do something."-It's just absolute filth, like.
Relationships: Laura Moon/Shadow Moon/Mad Sweeney
Series: MadMcMoon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559740
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Reckless Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> "I've been trying to figure out exactly what it is I need  
> Called up to listen to the voice of reason  
> And got his answering machine  
> I left my message, but did he fuck get back to me  
> And now I'm stuck, still wondering how it's meant to be  
> Singing a reckless serenade, reckless serenade"  
> \- Reckless Serenade, Arctic Monkeys

It had been almost a week since Shadow had found the pair of them, one half dead and one already all the way there. He had given Laura a ride to the next motel they found that seemed shady enough to not pay attention or ask questions, and they had caught each other up on the insanity of the past week or so. Both she and Sweeney were alive now, and for a while both of them had been waiting for Shadow to say his goodbyes, but it hadn't happened yet. He presence was, in many ways, welcome. It gave them an excuse not to discuss anything as humiliating as having feelings or caring about each other, although - as time went on - the three of them pushed the limits of what was comfortable. A casual little touch here and there, a smile that lingered too long to be ignored, the slow development of habits and inside jokes.

Now they were travelling somewhat aimlessly, Sweeney's luck steady enough to keep them in food and accommodation by a combination of gambling payouts and petty theft. It was a particularly warm evening, perhaps the summer's last hurrah before it fell into slumber under frost, that Laura found herself just basking in Shadow's presence. Their fellow traveller had been sent to buy dinner while the two of them enjoyed a couple of beers next to the motel's empty pool, sat next to each other in brittle weather-bleached plastic chairs.

"Did I make you happy?" Shadow asked suddenly, and Laura turned in surprise, bottle halfway to her lips. They shared a familiar, comfortable stare, and she smiled sadly at him.  
"No." He nodded, unsurprised, and took a slow swig of his beer. "But, I don't think anyone could have." An easy silence settled between them, Laura watching his expression as he considered her words.  
"I understand."  
"I did love you," she added softly.  
"I know."

It occurred to her that maybe she should tell him she still loved him, in her own fickle and selfish way, but she couldn't be sure of his reaction to that. He knew that anyway, she was mostly sure. Instead, she reached out and ran her fingertips over the back of his hand. He turned his palm to face upwards and caught her hand in his. 

"Does he?" he asked, and there was a small tension under his conversational tone now. He took another drink. "Make you happy, I mean." Laura laughed at that, soft and slow, then shrugged.  
"I'm starting to think I'm the only person who can really be responsible for that." Their gazes both settled on where their hands were joined loosely between them. "But I am happy. The past few days, uh…" Her train of thought trailed off into silence, and she pulled back her hand to pick distractedly at the label on her beer bottle. "How long are you gonna stick around?"

Shadow shrugged and turned back to stare at the distant line of trees where the sun was setting, pale and bright in a watery sky.   
"I dunno. You two are…" The words caught in his throat and he paused, frowning. He had always been much more careful with his words than she had. "Really fucking annoying." There was a thick silence between them for a moment as Laura tried to hold back a laugh, but finally she snorted out a chuckle and Shadow grinned at her. "You know, I feel like I've been following someone else's script for months now. And now, it's like… I have no reason for staying, I guess. Except that I want to."  
"I'm starting to think that sometimes, that's a good enough reason to do something," she said softly, setting her empty bottle on the concrete at her feet with a little /clunk/. "Looks like pizza's here."

The three of them retired to the room they had rented to eat dinner and drink beer - despite constant complaints of disrupted privacy and the fact they could usually afford a room each, they always ended up sharing a double room. Shadow would take one bed, Laura the other. Sweeney, strength renewed by his resurrection, tended to doze only an hour or so in an armchair and otherwise would read tattered paperbacks or watch the TV with the volume right down. This room didn't have a TV but it did have a little travel radio, which they listened to now: it only really picked up a local station, with a sleepy-sounding DJ and an equally gentle collection of country tracks. 

"Great pizza," Shadow commented, throwing the last crust into the box and wiping his hands on a napkin.  
"You're welcome," Sweeney muttered. Laura caught the glimpse of a smile before the beer bottle met his lips and he took a slow drink. She recognised that expression: validation. She and Sweeney shared a special sort of thirst for approval, a desire to be noticed, and Shadow's attention was the most valuable she could think of. A quiet settled and she turned that thought over in her mind for a while, before Shadow cleared his throat and leaned forward.   
"You know Laura, I've been thinking about that thing you said earlier," he began, and she tilted her head to one side. Sweeney glanced at him, then at her, and raised his eyebrows.  
"What's that?" she asked.  
"About doing things just because you want to. Making yourself happy."  
"Hmm. Okay. What about it?" Shadow's expression shifted, and for a moment they just let the radio murmur to itself, until he took a deep breath and broke into a hesitant, lop-sided smile.  
"Remember that agreement we had? If we ever hit our… What was it, thirtieth wedding anniversary?" He laughed like the idea was crazy to him now, and then he was staring pointedly at her and she seemed suddenly to understand him. Her mouth opened, then closed again, and her gaze drifted thoughtfully for a moment before carefully returning to Shadow.  
"Oh. Interesting."  
"What is?" Sweeney asked flatly, eyeing her suspiciously, but she held Shadow's gaze pointedly and pursed her lips.  
"Well?" Shadow asked, leaning back. Sweeney turned to him with a frustrated huff, but Shadow wouldn't acknowledge until Laura - after a few long seconds of consideration - nodded.  
"Oh, you two are cute," Sweeney muttered sarcastically. Laura smirked. She hated when he sulked, and she loved it, somehow all at once.  
"You think so?" Shadow asked, his smile inscrutable, and Sweeney just had time to frown in confusion before Shadow leaned over and pressed a kiss against his lips, hand slipping around to the back of his neck. Sweeney stared down at him, stunned, then balled his fist in the front of Shadow's sweater to pull him back in for another. It was hungrier this time, both of them eager to touch and taste all the places they'd tried not to think about over the past few days, and when they broke apart they were both breathless. Shadow moved to kiss and bite at the soft flesh of his neck and Sweeney's voice was rough and low in his ear when he asked, "And your wife?" 

Sweeney's gaze met with Laura's, and Shadow chuckled darkly against his throat.  
"This turning her on?" he asked. Sweeney studied her flushed cheeks and heavy stare, and the knowledge of her arousal made him all the more aware of his dick growing hard in his jeans.  
"Yes," he choked out, then held a hand out to her. She moved over and Shadow turned, and in a moment the three of them were lost to desire. The soft melody from the radio grew distant under the sound of their pants and kisses and whines. Their hands roamed over each other's necks and chests, dipped to explore thighs and hips, slipped under clothing and wrestled with buttons. Finally, Shadow pulled back just far enough to murmur "bed".

There was no need for discussion beyond half-whispered words and little noises of pleasure. Shadow slipped his hands between Laura's legs and listened to her whines and murmurs at every well-practiced movement, then gasped and swallowed hard as Sweeney's hot mouth wrapped around his cock. Laura rolled against Shadow's hand as she watched Sweeney eagerly bob his head down over his full length, eyes closed in concentration, and the man caught in the middle couldn't help but moan just at the thought of it all. A man (a god? a warrior at least, and certainly a mess besides) that he had found himself constantly puzzling over, simultaneously wanting to fight him and trying to ignore the fact that imagining it sort of aroused him - that man was now sucking him off with surprising focus and care. And at his side, warm, body pressed close against him, the woman who had once been his wife and was now something so much more powerful and complicated and frightening, driven absolutely wild by the sight of it. 

He thrust up unthinking into the other man's mouth, and Sweeney's hand slammed his hip back into the bed and his eyes slid open to shoot him a warning glare that only made Shadow want to do it again. This time he grabbed a handful of hair and bucked again, a little harder, and was rewarded with a faint choking sound and then Sweeney's hand tight around his wrist, pinning it to the bed. He straightened up, tutting briefly at Shadow with a scowl before turning to Laura.  
"Your man always like this?"  
"Only when I ask him nicely," she purred. He practically growled at that, then pulled her with a little yelp of protest between them so that she was on her hands and knees on top of Shadow, and then he was heavy on top of her, leaning over her shoulder to kiss Shadow hard. Shadow slid his tongue into the other man's mouth with a pleasant hum, nipped at his lips, then turned to press soft little kisses to Laura's cheek.  
"You wanna fuck her," he murmured and Sweeney paused, unsure if he was asking or telling, and suddenly knocked a little off kilter by the memory it raised of New Orleans and the unspoken question of exactly what this all meant, beyond half-drunk rutting in the dark. His uncertain gaze met Shadow's, and then Laura whined impatiently between them and grabbed his hand to guide it down beneath her and wrap around Shadow's cock. At the touch, Shadow's eyes glazed briefly and his fingers found Laura's clit, and she turned over her shoulder to moan, "please, baby". 

The sound Laura made when Sweeney buried himself within her was obscene, and Shadow wondered vaguely when the occupants of the surrounding rooms might start to complain, and then Sweeney's hand at his dick started to jerk him, slow and firm, and his lips moved to suck purple marks into Laura's neck and the thought evaporated entirely.   
"I love you," she murmured, panting and gasping, and he couldn't be sure who she was talking to. And then she said it again, and again, one for each of them and plenty more to tuck away for rainy days, until she was whimpering incoherently into the curve of his shoulder and grabbing desperately at his hand between them and then coming hard, shuddering and crying out, and the men above and below her kept up their actions until she was trembling with such unbearable pleasure that her arms would barely support her weight.

Then Shadow's hands moved to cup her face so that he could pepper it with light kisses. Sweeney slid out of her and leaned up kiss her shoulder.  
"Good girl," he soothed, gently guiding her hand to join his on Shadow's hard shaft, and the man underneath them swore, loud. It was his turn now, coming undone beneath their two sets of hands, and licks and kisses and the soft threat of teeth, over his sensitive inner thighs and twitching cock and balls, and finally he came over his stomach. Sweeney's head ducked to lick a long stripe of it, then swallowed with an appreciative hum low in his throat.  
"Jesus Christ," Shadow choked out in a trembling laugh, letting Laura clean him up with a couple of tissues from a box on the nightstand before pulling her into a tight embrace. Sweeney reclined above them, eyes roving over them like one might drink in the sight of fine art or an especially beautiful landscape, and his own laughter rumbled in his chest.  
"Not quite," he muttered, one fingertip absently tracing the curve of Laura's leg. "Been planning that a while?" Shadow stretched and sighed, getting comfortable as he caught his breath.  
"Not exactly. You done?" Sweeney shook his head and slid off the bed, collecting up his clothes.  
"Next time."  
"Where are you going?" It was Laura this time. She'd been so quiet he thought she'd fallen asleep, all tucked up in the crook of Shadow's arm.  
"I want a cigarette."   
"No."  
"No?" he repeated. Laura opened her mouth to argue with him, but Shadow's laughter interrupted her.  
"She acts like she likes it all rough, but she gets pissed if you don't cuddle after," he smiled, shrugging vaguely at Sweeney's bemused expression.  
"Of course she fucking does," he breathed, but he dropped the clothes into a heap at the foot of the bed and crawled into the bed beside them.

The radio droned out nameless country songs into the still night.


End file.
